deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nitori Kappawashiro vs Dr. Eggman
Description Touhou vs Sonic! Which of these Geniuses have the Brains to Survive this Epic fight To the Death? Interlude Wiz:These Two Combatants are Master of Machines, but Which one is the Better Mechanic Will Win this Mechanical Fight to the Death? Boomstick:Maybe Nitori, The Shy Kappa of Kappa Village. Wiz:Or Dr. Eggman, The Fat & Athletic Man. Boomstick:For this Fight Nitori can bring any Thing shem has Up her sleeve as she Has Not that much Really, Eggman will only Bring his Army we Mentioned in Wily vs Eggman, and it will be As if that Fight Never Happened. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz:And it's Our Job to Analyze their Weapons Armor and Skills to Find out who would Win a Death Battle. Nitori Kappawashiro Wiz:Gensokyo is Our theme this Season i Guess you could Say. Boomstick:And one of the People who lives Here is Nitori. the Shyest Kappa Ever. Wiz:But she Is A Brave one at the Same exact time, Shes Friends With Many Humans, and Has Many Skills too! Like her Water Manipulation. Boomstick:...Is this Percy Jackson 2.0? Anyway Nitori doesn't have Just that, she is a Genius, she's a Youkai Wizard, and Can Make Unreal Inventions, Like A Mecha Lochness Monster, A Backpack with a Propeller, and Fists, and So Much Fucking more, wonder if she Has Beer in that Pack. Wiz:Doubt it, Nitori's Pack Can Be Mangled up After Enough Damage, But she Has Plenty of Spell Cards To Assist If that Happens, her three favorite of ours are The *Perfect Nessie Cultivation Method*, *Loch Ness is Here Right Now!* And the Super Scope 3D! Boomstick:Which is A Reference to Snake, and Smash Brothers at the Same time! Wiz:Nitori's Water Manipulation is Incredibly Powerful as Well, Also Nitori Can Make so Many Inventions on the Fly with What she can see in Front of Her. Boomstick:Yeah, but She is a Coward, she Gets Scared So Easily! Wiz:True, also, she Loves Cucumbers. Boomstick:Like every other Ka- WAIT WE ARE GETTING OF TOPIC! Nitori:*Pokes head out from behind a Tree and Munches a Cucumber* Dr. Ivo Eggman Wiz:Dr. Eggman is an Athletic while Fat Genius. Boomstick:Meh, Thats Cool. anyway Eggman has Many Inventions up His Sleeve, but we are giving him the Ones From his Death Battle With Wily, just to Be Fair. Boomstick: And everything from his last battle against Wily returns here too. Wiz: His iconic robotic infantry is a big mix-up variety with his Motobugs, Caterkillers, Buzzbombers, Egg pawns, and his SWATbots. Boomstick: And he comes equipped with his transportating lair, the egg fleet, which resembles hundreds of fish in the ocean, with the exception of his Egg Carrier. Wiz: Let's not forget his tough soldiers, the Badniks. For starters, his Egg Robo was built to look like himself and as well as do the certain tasks Eggman would do himself. Boomstick: He also made Silver Sonic with rocket powered shoes to make him fast, with the down side of him being powered by a chaos emerald. Wiz: He later made Mecha Sonic in which when he lacked in speed, he made up for higher defense and a great firepower, and can activate a short-lived super form. Boomstick: But he made more robots than just those resembling himself and Sonic, he made Mecha Knuckles who launches large missiles, and his most superior E-100 series robot, Beta, who can fly, teleport, shoot missiles and lasers, and even gives the Backhand, and I love that backhand. Wiz: His Shadow Androids use the original Shadow's abilities and fire small rockets, while attacking in trios, but can glitch at anytime; Speaking of which, and we will say this again, despite being a genius with an I.Q. of 300, Eggman does still suffer from a personality disorder, which includes many different "phases". Boomstick: Again, let's hope the Scratch and Grounder phase doesn't show in this fight today. Wiz: He also comes with his ultimate Badnik, Metal Sonic, who was built to be better than Sonic in every way, which is a success such as outrunning Sonic by reaching over Mach 5 speeds, and has Sonic's moves like Spin Dash and Homing Shield, and a few unique moves of his own like the Black Shield. Boomstick: Don't forget his Maximum Overdrive, Rocket-Powered Flight, and Chest Laser; as he uses them to blast his opponents to goddamn oblivion. Wiz: And thanks to Eggman, Metal Sonic is an ever evolving force, in which he scans and copies his enemies moves to make his own, and as well as become many various forms. Boomstick: All with the fucking cost of Eggman trying to keep Metal in line. Wiz: Eggman may have his robots ready at hand, but he is more than willing to fight in the battlefield himself, by normally fighting in his Eggmobile... Boomstick: Egg-O-Matic! Wiz: Whatever, anyway, it comes equipped with twin machine guns, a big checker wrecker ball and is the universal controller of many of his big Robots. Boomstick: Like his Death Egg Robot, which is coming back to this fight. Wiz: Now matter how much bigger Eggman's army is, he will try to put Sonic away so he can proceed for world domination. Dr Eggman:*Talking to the French character From Sonic Sat* A Nice dream..But dreams...Are ment to be..*flies out* BROKEN. Fight Dr.Eggman:Ok Eggman Army! Lets Go to this New Dimension and Take it over!!! *the Bald Scientist cackles as His New Dimensional Portal Maker Turns on and Creates a Portal to Gensokyo and He and All of his Machines that he dicides To take with him go in, Eggman also made sure his Air Fleet Would appear soon. Meanwhile Nitori is Singing her Own theme while Working on her Machines, when she Hears An Explosion. Nitori:Wah! What was that?! Nitori screamed as She looked around outside and Saw the Army Heading towards The Youkai Mountain. Nitori:An Outsider?! EEK! What do i do?! She Screams As she Literally Face Desks, then she Decides to fight the Army, She knows robots, She could Shut them al lDown! Nitori ran around her House, And Grabbed all she Needed for this Fight, including A Trusty Little Wrench, and ran To Eggman and His Army. Eggman:Stand Aside Little Girl! this Dimension is All MINE! Nitori:No! I Will stop you Robo-man! Eggman in his Death Egg Robo Did a Little Fighting Pose from Sonic Generations while Nitori stays brave. FIGHT! All of Eggmans Robotic Minions Rush towards The Little Kappa, who just Retaliates By Smashing the Buzz Bombers, Caterkillers And Egg Pawns, And Begins to Drown The S.W.A.T Bots With Water From A Nearby Pool. Nitori:That was Easy! Nitori Said as She picked up the Robot debris, But hears the Mad Man Cackle. Eggman:Badniks Attack and Destroy her! Silver Sonic Then Rushed in through an Open Portal and Lunges at Her, but Nitori Built Herself a Little Cannon with the Puzzbomber Debris and Launches A Bomb into Silver Sonic, Whioch Blew The Silver Robot Up, and She giggled, until she Saw Bomb drop From The Egg robo, and it explodes, Causing Nitori to skid Back as She Puts the Buzz Bomber Cannon Down and opened Her Backpack to Reveal A Ton of Mecha Hands which Grabs the Egg Robos Egg Carrier and Smash him to the Ground and then Destroys him with a Blast from her Super Scope. Eggman:Thats Not All of Them Little Girl! Eggman says this As three Shadow Androids Attack her From Behind And Launch Lasers At Her, which Launches her into a Nearby Pool, but She Submerges And Growls, and Retaliates With a Laser Blast from her Super Scope, Destroying the 3 Androids and Jumps out of the Water, and Launches A Laser at the Egg Robo, but Mecha Sonic Deflects it While In Super Form. Nitori:Dang.. Nitori Brought her Mecha Hands Out as Mecha Sonic Began to Attack her However Nitori blocked All his Hits With the Hands And Then tried a Super Quick Spin Dash straight At her, which she Retaliates with Her Hands Colliding and Begins to Crush Mecha, and Succeeds, but not that much, as She has An Idea. Eggman:Drat! Eggman Says As Mecha knuckles Glides Down and Launches A Rocket, but it Gets Buzz Sawed, but a Mecha Arm Nitori just Built With BadNik Debris, Especially Mecha Sonics, and Then flies up with a Propeller Blade and Cuts Up Mecha Knuckles, and Then Launches A Little Rocket from her Dropped Buzzbomber Cannon which collides With A Laser from Beta, and then Begins to Fight Beta Mecha V Mecha Hands, and Ends up Ripping Beta Apart. Eggman:Groan...Go Get her Scratch, Grounder. Scratch and Grounder Charge Towards Nitori, who Giggles And Ducks and Starts Her Propeller Up, Which cuts Up Scratch to Bits, But Slightly Superior and Smaller Grounder Is Safe as it didn't hit him at his Size and He Finally does Something Useful, Jam his Drill into Nitori and Activate it, wounding Nitori and Then smashes her with a...Pumpkin, but Then becomes Like Scratch via Her new Buzzsaw. Eggman:Ohohoho! Metal Sonic its All You! Eggman Screams As He Brings Out Metal Sonic From a Nearby Portal, But they See Nitori has Upgraded herself into A Mech Suit, Her Arms Have the Buzz Saw and buzzbomber Cannon, Her Torso is Combination of Beta and Silver Sonics Remains, and Her Legs are Swat Bot Tops, also, Her Head is protected With the Head of Silver Sonic. Eggman:Oh! Metal Sonic:*Scans Nitori, and Then Sees A Chaos Emerald Near by and Rushes Towards it, Nitori sees this And Grabs Metal with Her Mecha Hands, and Slams Him into a Tree and Then a Point Blank Slash of Her Buzzsaw, wounding Metal, But not Killing him, and He Grabs the Chaos Emerald and begins to Charge. Nitori:...Wait! i got an Idea! Nitori set the Mech to Auto Pilot and then Ran Towards Metal, Eggman Notices and Summons his Egg Fleet, which Fires At Nitori, But she Dodges It and Grabs metal And Shuts him Off Manually with a Impaling Wrench and Begins to Reprogram Him, but gets Blasted into the Water By Massive Amounts Of Lasers, launching her and Metal into the Water. Eggman:OHOHO- Gah! Eggman sees the Mech is Standing And Begins to Slash at Eggmans Mech, who he Retaliates with A Rocket Punch, And It Makes a Hole in the Mech, causing it To Fall over, but Its Not Over as Nitori comes Out Via her Spell Card Lochness is Coming! and is on a Lochness Monster, Holding a Still ok Metal, and Then Finishes her Touches on Metal and Turns Him On, Except...Hes Not on Nitoris Side. Metal:Kneel before My New Master... Metal Then Lunges up And Collides with Almost all the of The Egg Fleet, All except his Egg Carrier. Anmd Has Become Metal Overlord, and Launches Lasers at Eggman, who avoids them, but Death Egg Explodes From the Watery Blast Of Nitoris Mecha Nessy. Eggman However gets out and Flies into Egg Carrier, He Is Not dead Yet, and Launches A Ton of Missiles At Metal Overlord, but Metal Shrugs them Off and Finishes Eggman With a Massive Laser. Nitori:There..now For one More thing. Nitori brings out a Button and Presses it, and Metal Overlord Explodes. KO!! Nitori is Shown Making a Brand New Invention Eggmans head falls into Water..and the water turns Bloody. Conclusion Wiz:Well, at least This Didn't end in The Apocolypes. Boomstick:Damn it, Anyway Nitori is A lot More Smarter Than Eggman and Her Ability To Make inventions On the Fly Gave her a MASSIVE Advantage Wiz:The Only things That could Hurt Nitori Heavily, Grounder Ironically, Metal Sonic, And The Egg Fleet. Boomstick:But In the End, Eggman Light was Doused Out. Wiz:The Winner is Nitori. Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015